


Every Dog Must Have His Day

by spikesgirl58



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:06:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikesgirl58/pseuds/spikesgirl58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“IT is a child, our child.” Willis's thoughts spun and he barely managed to stagger from the room.</p><p>“IT is secondary to Mommy’s good boy,” she called after him. “Did HG have a good time with his groomer today, your toes look so yummy sweet.”</p><p> And she'd do it too, Hutchinson knew it.  She had divorced her first husband on account of that damned dog, although Willis hadn’t known that before the ceremony. She'd give his baby away because of it too, just for that damned dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Dog Must Have His Day

 

 Willis Hutchinson huddled over his glass of scotch and stared off into the rain-blackened night. He sighed and took a deep slug of the liquor.

 

 “Willis?  Willis, I need you!" His wife's voice cut into his reverie, a glass shard through silk, and he hated her all the more for it.

 

_Damn, couldn't she give him a little peace?_

 

"NOW, Willis!"

 

"I'm coming, you freaking cow." He rose wearily and reached for a nearby tray, which held various items.  He paused in the hall, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. He looked eighty, not thirty seven. Had she aged him that much that quickly?

 

Abruptly, a flurry of activity exploded in front of him and he jumped back, tripping.  He just managed to catch himself in time to avoid a painful, if not deadly, plunge down the stairs. The tray clattered to the floor and he winced at the noise.

 

“You clumsy oaf!  You practically scared me out of my skin.”

 

“Good luck with that,” he muttered.  She’d need a map and a sherpa for that task.  He glared around for his adversary. The culprit, an apricot-colored poodle, growled menacingly at him and made a great show of its teeth. The light from the bedroom made its handmade jeweled collar sparkle and gleam. "Spare me, you little scum or I’ll boot in those teeth down your throat." He pulled a foot back and the poodle retreated enough to let him into the room.

 

He gathered the tray back up and replaced the items on it. Plastic containers of vegetables, bottles of vitamins and dietary supplements, all would be overlooked as his blushing bride made a headlong lunge for the packages of cookies and potato chips.

 

 His wife sat in bed, propped up by pillows, the bluish glare of the television doing nothing for her overall pasty complexion. _Lord, what a sight she was_ , he thought to himself, his mind only barely able to remember her as anything else besides the current swelling mass of flesh. 

 

When he met her, it had been at a cocktail party.  Her sleek, lithe figure caught his eye and before he knew it, they were sharing a table and sipping wine.  How he had paid for that moment of distraction.   He’d never thought much about her eating habits, never wondered how she maintained such a lovely figure.  It was the classic bait and switch.  Once she had his ring on her finger, the jig was up.

 

He was a gifted surgeon.  He already had his own practice, fledging though it was, and all the support of his colleagues on a variety of projects. All he needed was a wife by his side and, in time, Mikki became just that. She dazzled his friends and his family. She was perfect, supportive, demure, and ready to take her place by her husband’s side as his partner and life mate.

 

 He set the tray down, close to her side of the bed and watched the pudgy hand snake out for the junk food and carefully avoid the healthier alternatives. 

 

 _How did I ever have sex with that?_ Aloud he said, "Mikki, you shouldn't eat any more of that garbage. Your obstetrician said--"

 

“Who the hell cares what he says?" She protested and stuffed a handful of potato chips into her mouth, the crumbs trickling from between her fingers. She paused to pat her distended stomach.  "After all, I'm eating for two."

 

 _You're eating enough for ten.  The kid's going to be born with a Big Mac in his hand and a premature case of pimples if you don't lay off the junk food._   “I know you are hungry, but you need to consider what your present diet is doing to the baby."

 

"Now, Willis, you know that junk food isn't all that bad for you. Get out of the way, HG wants to come up and give his mommy kisses." The poodle climbed up the small step unit - he was far too old to jump up any longer - onto the bed and walked up to the woman's side, eyeing Willis with a mixture of fear and hatred. "Were you picking on Mommy's poor HG again?  He's so abused."  She made a clucking noise and the dog sprawled out in an obscene fashion so that she could rub his stomach.

 

"Damn near tripped over him coming up the stairs. He's ferocious, Mikki. We've got to get rid of him before the baby comes. He'll rip her throat out. Besides, the dog's nearly dead any way.  One good whiff of him should prove that."

 

"HG? Never!  He's Mommy's baby, he’s Mommy’s precious angel. He's too full of love to hurt anything." She cradled him and the dog whined, its brown eyes filling with affection for the woman.  Then its head turned and Willis could see the contempt the dog had for him.

 

"Right."Willis reached for an empty box and barely eluded the razor sharp teeth as the poodle lunged himself at the man."Love, huh?  That's your idea of love?"

 

"Isn't that cute? He's so jealous. He's never had to share me before. If it comes down to it, I'll give the baby up first before HG. After all, he was here first." She lavished kisses upon the grizzled snout, kisses that had once been reserved for her husband.

 

 "You're joking."  His voice was stunned.

 

 "I'm not. Willis, I'm serious. I’ve been thinking about this a lot. If the baby can't get along with HG, out it goes. There are plenty of adoption agencies that would love to have it."

 

“IT is a child, our child.” Willis's thoughts spun and he barely managed to stagger from the room.

 

“IT is secondary to Mommy’s good boy,” she called after him. “Did HG have a good time with his groomer today, your toes look so yummy sweet.”

 

 And she'd do it too, Hutchinson knew it.  She had divorced her first husband on account of that damned dog, although Willis hadn’t known that before the ceremony. She'd give his baby away because of it too, just for that damned dog.

 

He remembered how thrilled he was when he heard the news of her pregnancy. From the time he was a little boy, he’d longed to be a father. Even sitting on his mother’s knee he would ask her if he’d be a good daddy when he grew up. In fact, he suspected it was why he’d gone into medicine, the need to nurture and care for others. Still, he'd always wanted to have kids, lots of them. Being an only child and a late one at that had made him a loner, turning to books as playmates. He wanted a houseful of kids, but Mikki and that dog apparently didn’t agree.

 

Sex with Mikki had become increasingly difficult. After the honeymoon, she’d started pulling away from him. It didn’t help that that little monster was always right at her side. To even get a crack at sex, he had to lock HG in the garage.  She didn't like it and he wasn't terribly happy with it either. As for HG, he just grew more and more aggressive towards him and more loving towards Mikki. 

 

Before their wedding, sex had been fun, even explosive. Mikki had been a wild cat in bed. It wasn’t until they’d come home from Acapulco and the dog had met him at the door, with a snarl, that Willis realized their twosome was a threesome.

 

The funny part was that Willis loved dogs and they loved him. It only proved that whatever HG was, he wasn’t a dog. A demon, a monster, Willis didn’t know, but he did know the dog’s sole aim in life was to make the new interloper as uncomfortable as possible.

 

Then Mikki finally dropped the bombshell and told him she couldn’t conceive, but only after the ink dried.  Entrapment, he decided finally. She was a woman on the make for a husband and she'd caught him, hook, line and sinker. After that, she'd reverted back to her real self.

 

Willis had turned the tables on her though. He’d found her birth control pills and switched them out. No one was more shocked than she at the announcement. Shocked and furious because she knew she’d been found out and didn’t have any recourse. He told everyone immediately and engaged his former roommate from university as her doctor.

 

 He looked around the living room of the small rented cabin and sighed. What could he do to prevent this?  A divorce?  No, the judge usually awarded the children to the maternal parent.  Besides, she'd have everything he'd worked so hard for. Murder?  His job was healing, not killing and the thought of taking a life, even Mikki's, repelled him. Then what?

 

Willis had rented this place for a month, a sort of last hurrah before the baby came. He’d thought if he could just get her alone, and appeal to her motherly instincts, it would be fine. Until she waddled up to the car with HG in his custom made, hand crafted carrying case, then he knew it was game point in her favor. She was making sure Willis never touched her again.

 

Abandonment?  Of course, he'd wait until after the baby was born.  He could freeze all his assets and keep her...

 

 A sharp tear of pain whipped his thoughts around and he cried out. HG stood there, grinning at him, blood, his blood on HG’s muzzle.  And all Willis could see was a child, his child, ripped to shreds with HG standing over the lifeless body.

 

 Willis grimaced in pain as he forced the already soaked pants leg back from the wound. HG growled menacingly at him and Willis grabbed a poker and shook it at him.

 

"Willis?  What's wrong?  Is HG alright?"

 

"The little bastard ripped my leg open."

 

"Oh, thank goodness, he's not hurt.  I don't blame him really.  You probably haven't fed him yet, have you?  If I could get up, Mommy would take care of her baby herself."

 

 _You cow_ , he wanted to scream. Instead, he uttered one short word, "Bitch" as he reached for a hypodermic to inject a local into his wounded leg.

 

 The idea came to him then in a whirlwind as he was closing up the last inch of the bite.  It sickened him, but it was a way out and when you came down to it, strangely appropriate.

 

 Limping, Willis walked to the kitchen and took out a can of 'Canine Delight' from the shelf.  He opened it awkwardly and shook the contents into a monogrammed dish.  Glancing around to see if the dog had yet made an appearance, he carefully sprinkled the sleeping powder onto the meat by-products and mixed it up.

 

 "HG, supper is served."  He retreated from the room, entering only again when he was sure that the dog was ravenously gulping down the food. He shared at least one trait with his owner.

 

 Softly he crept into their bedroom, carrying his bag with him.

 

"Willis, what are you doing?"  Mikki watched him curiously as he swabbed her arm.

 

"Vitamins, Mikki.  If you'd eat properly, I wouldn't need to do this."

 

"No lectures, Willis.  I really don't care to hear any of them.  Besides, what do I care what the kid is like? He or she is going to be someone else's problem, not mine."

 

"Then you've made up your mind."

 

"Yes and I will call the hospital in the morning and notify them of it. I won't have HG traumatized anymore. He still hates me for bringing you home."

 

"Of course, Mikki, anything you say, my sweet angel. Now rest." He stepped back and waited for her breathing to slow as she dropped into a deep sleep.

 

 

 Willis Hutchinson wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and smiled contentedly to himself. Caesareans weren’t a specialty of his, but he'd not done too badly at all. She'd heal with only a trace of the operation.

 

 She stirred weakly as he was getting his coat from the closet.

 

"Willis, what happened?  I don't...” she dropped a hand to her bulging abdomen and winced.  "I don't feel very well. My stomach hurts."

 

"Must have been the shot, Mikki. Iron shots will do that. Some people react differently to them.  Just rest and you'll feel better.

 

 "Where's HG?  He always makes me feel better.  I can't sleep without my puppy.  Where's my baby?"

 

Willis patted her tummy carefully. He thought of the poodle, now resting right where it belonged, and smiled widely. "HG is right where he belongs, my love.  He’s asleep, but I'm sure he'll let you know when he wakes up."   _Well, providing it doesn’t suffocate first._

 

 

 He pulled on his coat and hurried out, pausing to pick up the small bundle of life nestled in a temporary bed in HG's basket. He kissed his baby girl's forehead tenderly and opened the door, shielding her from the rain and night air.

 

He still had enough dynamite left over from that stump blasting job take out the only bridge between the cabin and the main road.  With that gone, it could be weeks before anyone would be able to get to the cabin. By then it was be far too late.

 

 It was then that he heard his wife's scream and realized that HG must be awake and trying frantically trying to dig his way out. He smiled and held his daughter close to him. "After all, Mikki, every dog must have his day, dear."  And he stepped out into the night.

 

 


End file.
